


Bilbo of the Last Homely House/Rivendell

by star1wisher



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star1wisher/pseuds/star1wisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a challenge for something I haven't quite seen, Bilbo's been raised by dwarrows but not elves. So basically this is a challenge for-what would happen if Lord Elrond raised Bilbo. Read inside for more information, thanks! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo of the Last Homely House/Rivendell

Lord Elrond raises Bilbo after his parents die as a friend of Bilbo's mother Belladonna. Must involve the Dwarrow company.   
Bilbo can be seen as a child or an adult in the time of the Quest to reclaim Erebor.   
Possibly being raised by the elves changes Bilbo's lifespan.   
*Bonus Points for over coddling/protective Elladan and Elrohir.  
I leave it up to the writer if they want slash.  
I wish all writer's who accept this luck! XD  
please leave me a message to tell me you've accepted, as I'd like to read what becomes of this! :)


End file.
